


Adjustable Circumstances

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Throuple, the softest boy gets the softest love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Mike, Rafael, and Sonny working together to make it work.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Mike Dodds
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Adjustable Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreckledSkittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/gifts).



The first time Mike cancels a date with Sonny and Rafael, he's certain they think he's chickening out. He's had the assumption made before when he's entered into an established relationship, and he can't help but think, over and over, that they're discussing him behind his back and deciding he's too much effort. 

"Sargent," Rafael says one day as Mike, Sonny, and Amanda, all stand to leave his office after a briefing. "A moment, please."

Mike runs back over the information he's given Rafael, wondering what detail he forgot or doesn't have that Rafael is going to request. When the door latches behind Sonny and Amanda, he's still trying to come up with the lost detail. He's caught off-guard when Rafel steps in front of him and strokes a hand down his forearm. "Um. Hi."

"Hi," Rafael says, and his entire professional veneer drops away in an instant. He's giving Mike the same soft smile he did when he and Sonny approached Mike about dating them. His touch is gentle, and everything about his body language radiates comfort and acceptance. "Sonny and I flipped a coin this morning to see who got to come up with an excuse to talk to you," Rafael says. He stops stroking Mike's arm and wraps his fingers around Mike's bicep instead. "I won't pretend I'm not happy I won."

"Huh?" Mike asks. 

Rafael laughs lightly and tightens his grip on Mike's bicep. "We didn't get to have our date," he says. "But I was hoping I could talk you into a kiss."

It takes Mike another moment to realize what's happening. "Oh!" he says. "Yeah. Of course! You don't need to talk me into that!"

Rafael smiles up at him, and Mike smiles in return. He leans in slowly, and Rafael stretches up on his toes to meet him halfway. 

The kiss is warm and sweet and just a little dirty with the way Rafael drags his tongue over Mike's bottom lip. Mike shivers and steps a bit closer, slipping his tongue into Rafael's mouth and groaning quietly when Rafael opens his mouth a bit more so he has room to play. 

"I was worried you thought I was chickening out," Mike admits against Rafael's mouth when the kiss is finally over. 

Rafael pulls away just enough to meet Mike's eyes. He looks confused. "Not at all," he says, and he presses his thumb to Mike's bottom lip for a moment. "You wouldn't do that."

Mike flushes and feels seen in a very wonderful way. "No, I wouldn't," he agrees, and steals one more kiss before he leaves. 

*

Sonny steals his own kiss in the breakroom. He distracts Mike by pouring him a cup of coffee, then ducks in to press their lips together quickly. "Sorry," he says the moment he pulls away. "I just really wanted to know what that felt like."

Mike glances over his shoulder. There's no one within view of the breakroom. Fin and Amanda are off to track a lead. The Lieutenant is at the DA's office to discuss the very latest twist of the case with Rafael. Mike takes a chance and touches Sonny's face so he can tip Sonny's chin up and kiss him for a hot few seconds. "It feels really good," he says when he pulls away. 

Sonny's smile is sweet but dirty. Mike memorizes it instantly because it's perfect.

*

Mike has to cancel their second date twice. Not because he wants to but because that's the way it goes. Each time, Sonny and Rafael find time to pull him aside and kiss him. They reassure him with words as well. The job is unpredictable and sometimes shitty. They don't doubt his interest. They don't doubt their own. All they want is for Mike to know that they're invested and willing to work with the schedules they have. 

*

They finally get a second date. They go to a steakhouse and eat very well. Mike can't get over how good they both look in the low, warm light reflecting off the dark wood booth. 

"We need dessert," Rafael says. 

"I'll be back in a minute," Sonny replies. He stands up and walks towards the bathroom. 

Rafael stands and moves to Mike's side of the booth, pressing against him from shoulder to hip as he gently pushes Mike towards the wall. 

"Hi," Mike says, feeling confident and giddy all at once. 

"Hi," Rafael replies. He ducks his head and kisses Mike on the neck. It makes Mike shiver. "Come home with us," he says into Mike's ear. 

Mike doesn't answer right away. The server comes by, and Rafael orders dessert as he splays his hand wide over Mike's thigh.

Sonny comes back from the bathroom and sits in his previous spot across the table. He gives Rafael a warm, fond smile as he gently drags his foot up Mike's calf. "Did he already try to demand you come home with us?" he asks Mike with a sweet, hopeful smile. 

Mike chuckles and captures Sonny's foot between his calves. "Yeah," he says. 

"Well?" Sonny asks. 

Mike looks at Rafael, then at Sonny. He lifts an arm so he can pull Rafael closer. Under the table, he releases Sonny's foot, then holds out his free hand. "It sounds nice," he says. 

*

They don't have sex. Instead, Sonny and Rafael quietly bully Mike into the bedroom and get him stripped to his boxer briefs so they can all cuddle together. They both kiss him over and over. First on the mouth, and then on different places of his body. Sonny seems to love Mike's biceps and the spot behind his ear. Rafael nuzzles and kisses his chest and shoulders. 

Mike meets both their kisses when they press their mouths to his, and he sighs in pleasure as they kiss the other places. A few times, he touches them on their faces and pulls them up for more kisses. Once, he pulls them up at the same time and turns them towards each other. Watching them kiss one another, he feels like he's watching a movie but also feels like there's abundant room for his part.

He falls asleep in the middle of the bed. His face is turned towards Rafael. Sonny's left leg is slipped between his own. When he wakes up in the morning, Rafael's shifted so he's turned away. Mike discovers he's shifted as well, turned towards Rafael so his arm is draped along Rafael's waist. Sonny's pressed warm and cozy against his back, and Mike can tell from the damp feeling on his shoulder that Sonny's been breathing on him for awhile. 

Mike falls back asleep. When he wakes up again, Sonny's kissing his ribs, and Rafael is whispering filth in his ear. The sex is slow and intimate and wonderful. Rafael's dick is heavy and thick in Mike's hand, and the small, pitchy gasps he pants out as Mike strokes him makes Mike feel powerful. 

Sonny wraps his hand around Mike's dick and his own and jerks them off in tandem. Rafael comes first, swearing softly and licking hard into Mike's mouth. Sonny comes next, splashing his jizz on Mike's stomach and ducking down to press a hot kiss to Mike's neck. 

When Mike comes, he has to squeeze his eyes shut at how good it feels. Rafael sucks lightly at his ear. Sonny murmurs praise against his collarbone. 

*

They manage three dates in a row. Mike stays over once more. Rafael has to cancel on their next date but insists they still go to dinner without him. When Sonny has to bow out to help in a family emergency (he uses air quotes when he describes it to Mike, so Mike's not too worried), Mike still meets Rafael at his office at the end of the day so they can go wander the bookstore like they'd previously planned. 

It carries on like that. Comfortable and warm and affectionate. Sometimes they have to cancel. Sometimes, they have to adjust. But at every moment, Mike knows they trust him and love him. When he says the words a few months later ("God, I love you. I love you so much."), Sonny and Rafael pull him in close and take turns kissing the words back into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the wonderful FreckledSkittles! She wanted cozy boys, and by god, she deserves them!


End file.
